


Lessons With Him

by metalucie



Series: Courtier and Delinquent [1]
Category: Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: Takato asks Kaburagi for lessons in how to get a girl he wants but soon realizes his emotions are elsewhere. Kaburagi's a flustered mess for Takato.
Relationships: Kyougoku Takato/Gen Kaburagi
Series: Courtier and Delinquent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lessons With Him

**Author's Note:**

> idk this came from my mind enjoy i guess
> 
> Kaburagi's has a crush on Takato  
> idk what I'm doing

“Why ask me for lessons, Takato?”, Kaburagi tilts his head to the side in curiosity. 

“I rather not ask my dumb rival and have him poke fun at me that I’m actually invested in this shit. You seem to be the one to keep quiet most of the time. If not, I can make you shut up if I wanted to.”, Takato’s back was facing Kaburagi, hiding his mischievous smirk. 

Takato pestered Kaburagi to come over to the library at their school for tutoring lessons which was a blatant lie. His true intentions are how to flirt so he could approach Kanon Naruse, the girl that the other guys were trying to win the heart of.

Takato almost physically dragged a willing Kaburagi to a spot in the library that Takato knows no one goes to. Kaburagi’s fidgeting in the chair he sits in. 

“So… what exactly do you want to know…?”, Kaburagi shyly asks, hoping to not annoy the taller male. 

“You being part of a top of the line rich group, I’d assume you’d know everything about how to talk to a girl.” Takato sits on the edge of the table, facing Kaburagi. He blows a bubble with his gum and it pops cleanly. 

“I-I’m not sure if I’m the best at that… I’m always nervous, but I do at least know s-some pointers!” Kaburagi stammers as he’s blushing, humiliated that he told the truth of his skills. 

“I don’t give a damn if you’re _good_ at it. I just need to know what you know,” Takato’s voice was blunt, unfazed at Kaburagi’s shy demeanor, but he did roll his eyes. 

“Well… When you approach a girl, you’re supposed to be friendly and make her not feel scared or something. Give a warm welcoming smile.” 

Takato closes his eyes in thought and then tries giving a grin. “Like this?” 

_T-Takato’s smile… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile…_ Kaburagi thinks as he quickly nods. 

“Good! Just like that!” Kaburagi flashing his winning smile in approval. 

“Now, when you meet a girl, you don’t go straight into romantic advances because that will most likely cause them to be even more nervous, assuming that you’re harassing them. You must give them respect. What I’ve learned is that it’s best to start off as friends!” 

Takato’s rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t really know how to make friends, to be honest with you. I only have my close friendship with my brother... “ 

“Oh? Then how about we start being friends right now? Plus it can help better your skills in making friends with others!” Kaburagi suggests, his eyes sparkling and beaming at Takato. 

“Hey, I only dragged you here so I can get some skill pointers and tips, not to make friends.”

Takato said bitterly. The last thing he wanted to do was befriend his rival and especially the friend and partner of his rival. He thinks about what Kaburagi said about getting closer with others and huffs when he catches Kaburagi looking down in embarrassment from asking.

“But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt since it’s _supposed_ to help me win. Just don’t let anyone know about this,” Takato muttered. Kaburagi’s mood changed almost immediately as if someone flipped a switch in his head. “Anyways, can you tell me pointers on how to even get a girl to be interested in me?”

Kaburagi is looking down at his hands, fidgeting with them. “U-um… Well, like always, you have to respect her and be nice to her… If you’re going to flirt, a-at least don’t be obscene or vulgar with your words.” 

Takato groans when Kaburagi mentions the last part. His language has always been blunt and mean and he knows it. It’s his way of feeling some kind of high ground, a feeling of power in a way. He stands up straight and motions Kaburagi to stand up. Kaburagi, confused but reluctantly, stands up as he was told to. Takato moves forward and backs up Kaburagi to the wall, quietly but forcefully slams his hand beside Kaburagi’s head. Immediately, Kaburagi’s hand flies to his mouth, stifling in an embarrassing and inhumane sound. Lord knows how that would have been in that library. Kaburagi looks everywhere but at Takato, fear of what's about to happen next. 

Takato gently takes Kaburagi's chin and makes him face him, his other hand slithering around Kaburagi's waist and pulling him closer. Kaburagi's stare meets Takato's, his eyes half-lidded and unphased, almost burning holes into Kaburagi's sockets. 

"I cut straight to the point", he leans closer to Kaburagi's ear, Kaburagi shutting his eyes tightly, whispering,"I don't have time to play Mr. Nice Guy, Gen Kaburagi." 

Kaburagi shudders slightly at the hot breath making contact with his ear. Takato smirks and releases the other male from his grasp. "How was my acting? By the look of it, seems like I did pretty good." Takato blows another bubble as he grabs his bag. "I could try your method, but seems like mine is faster."

He stammers,"I-I see… E-Everyone has their w-way I-I suppose." He can feel his cheeks turn a deep, cherry red. 

"I'm not done with this lesson, but I gotta bounce. Meet me at my place.” He hands him his address on a scrap of torn paper. If I find out your ass is skipping out, I'm coming for you." Takato walks away with those intimidating but threatening words to Kaburagi. Kaburagi was not at all scared, but flustered at what just happened.

* * *

“T-Takato, I-”, Kaburagi stammers, trying to not cross a line with the other male who was visibly annoyed. 

“What? It’s just a practice kiss. Nothing more to it.”, Takato huffed, brushing some strands of hair away from his face. Kaburagi, despite not wanting to meet at Takato's place to not risk suspicion on Kanade or Seiichiro, and definitely not after their endeavor from earlier. Takato all of a sudden asks for tips on kissing a girl and wanting to practice to ready himself for Kanon.

“B-but…”, Kaburagi’s voice falters, looking down and tugging at the end of his uniform. 

“But?” Takato raises an eyebrow. He shoves his hands in his pocket, clearly impatient with Kaburagi being extremely nervous. “Is there a problem with kissing? This isn’t grade school-”

“I’ve never kissed anyone!” Kaburagi quickly says, looking at Takato with pleading eyes, face almost red as Takato’s inner jacket. 

Takato’s slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst, but he scoffs. “That’s a new one. Wouldn’t believe someone like you who has it all in his life, who has the brains, the fighting spirit, and the desire and will to get whatever he wants, has never kissed anyone in his life. Score one for me,” Takato smirks mischievously, amused that he’s found something he’s better at than one of the three high class boys. 

“This might be easier on me, since you also said you’d help me,” Takato said as he got closer to Kaburagi. “Let’s practice, shall we?”

_I can’t do this at all with Takato! What do I do?!_ Kaburagi frantically thinks as he backs up against the wall. Takato’s door was directly in his line of sight, and he wanted to leave desperately. 

Kaburagi snaps out of his thoughts and realizes that Takato had grabbed Kaburagi by the tie and pulled him closer to his face. He could feel his knees wanting to give in and fall. _This is just a practice kiss, this is just practice, this is just to help Takato so you won’t get hurt-_

Kaburagi’s thoughts were interrupted again when he felt Takato’s hand grip Kaburagi’s hip and the tug on his tie, bringing him dangerously close to Takato’s lips. 

“T-Takato I-”, Kaburagi tried to stop Takato from going further, but the sudden contact of warmth on his lips stopped him. Kaburagi shuts his eyes closed tightly, focusing on trying to keep himself steady, his hands blindly grabbing at Takato’s jacket. 

Time felt frozen to Kaburagi, just like his body and he felt his legs give in. Takato felt a slight shift in weight and pulled Kaburagi close to him with one arm around Kaburagi’s waist, pressing his body against his own and his other hand going to the back of his head, tangling his fingers through Kaburagi’s hair. At the surprise contact of his body against Takato’s, Kaburagi let out a sudden moan in the kiss, feeling Takato’s smirk against his lips. To his shock, he felt Takato deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue on Kaburagi’s bottom lip, making him pry open his mouth. Kaburagi almost chokes when he feels his tongue pressed against Takato’s, almost chasing for more of Kaburagi. When Takato pulls away, a thin strand of saliva connects on both their mouths. 

Kaburagi’s neat and clean appearance was now messy, his hair was all over the place, his uniform slightly wrinkled. His cheery and bright face was in a love struck trance, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion, face flushed from embarrassment. 

“T-Takato…”, Kaburagi gasped before he passed out. Takato lifts him into his arms bridal style and laid him down on his bed. He fishes out Kaburagi’s phone and was grateful that there wasn’t a lock on it. He looks through the texts and types a message to Seiichiro. 

_“I’ll be late coming back. I’m tutoring Takato again, so don’t wait for me.”_ He places the phone back in Kaburagi's pocket and huffs, looking at Kaburagi's passed out and messy appearance, lips flushed in a deeper red from the kiss. He brushes the curly hair strands away from Kaburagi's face and smiles as he sits on the bed beside him. 

_Maybe I should stop chasing after Kanon and ask for more lessons with Kaburagi._ Takato smirked at his inner thoughts as he laid back in his bed, scrolling through his own phone. 


End file.
